


absolution | YuHyun

by Driwed



Category: GOT7, ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), WITZ (Korea Band)
Genre: Absolution, Birds, Disease, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, driwed, oneus - Freeform, onewe - Freeform, witz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Four men were living comfortably among the others until one started acting strangely. At the same time, a civil war had broken out to further complicate things for the other three.





	1. Brief Words

**uh. I think this is my first got7 main group fic? I really don't know but, I did something.**

**they're supposed to be magical birds. between the size of a sparrow and a starling**


	2. Always 4

I happily chased him around as he flew away. Things were pretty normal. It didn't bother us though. As usual, Harin and Seoho had come to join us. We chased each other around before we became tired and needed a break. I rubbed my beak then looked at the others. Seoho had already transformed back and blocked us from peeping eyes.

"Things are so peaceful here. I'm really glad we came here." said Seoho then scooped me up into his hands.

The others seemed to agree with him. I couldn't deny that I was just as glad. Where we originally came from was now a terrible place. Dishonesty and envy plagued the people around us. Even our family. There wasn't much we could do for them and had no choice but to flee.

"Shi, what's on your mind?" a now transformed Yugyeom asked.

Out of the three of them, Yugyeom seemed to know me best. He could tell when I was sad, upset, happy and like now, thinking. I hopped out of Seoho's hands and transformed as well.

"Home." I mumbled as I fiddled with a tiny portion of water.

Seoho pointed towards it and caused it to evaporate. I knew they preferred not to talk about home, but I couldn't help myself. We left behind everything we knew, everyone we loved and cared for. We still didn't know the reason why everyone went batty, but we were one of the few that weren't affected. I was snapped out of my thought by the feeling of them touching my hands.

"I know it's not easy to let go and forget the past. I'm not going to tell you to do that either. What I will tell you, is that you should come to terms with it and let it stay in the past. We can't change what's already happened, but we can change our future." said Harin with a soft smile.

"Rin..." I whispered then started to tear up.

He was right. I needed to stop dwelling on an unchangeable past and look forward to a future with many possibilities. I hugged Harin tight and started to sob. I've kept everything bottled up as I didn't want to worry them. They already had enough to worry about.

"You're still such a crybaby..." said Yugyeom as he patted my head.

"He's practically a kid." said Seoho.

"And I guess that makes you the old geezer." teased Yugyeom who then started to run away from a very angry Seoho.

I pulled away from Harin and found myself laughing at the cat and mouse chase. The me of the past never would've guessed I'd become close friends with the three guys with me now, especially since we came from different neighboring towns. They've become irreplaceable to me.

"Hey, pull yourself together. Yu! Yu!" we heard Seoho say in a panicked tone.

We hurried over to Yugyeom who lied motionless on the grass. We poked and prodded but received no response. Harin checked his pulse.

"He's not dead. Mind saying what happened, Seo?" asked Harin as we lied him on his back.

"We were just running around and he just collapsed suddenly... We ate the same things, drank the same water, but only he collapsed. Maybe he snuck off somewhere?" Seoho rambled, trying to piece things together.

"He was with us the entire day, you mess." Harin said as he kept his hands on Yugyeom's forehead. He was burning up. Did he catch something? "I think he may have a fever."

Harin was no medical expert, but he knew enough to treat wounds. Bigger things like transplants or surgery was out of the question. We heard groaning and saw Yugyeom coming to.

"Good god, what happened to me?" he asked as he touched his head.

He wasn't burning up anymore. We looked at each other with worry and confusion. I decided to ask him.

"What happened...? All I remember was being chased by Seo then feeling really heavy and tired. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep." he said with a shrug.

"I doubt it. You were the last to wake up." said Seoho.

"Well, I'm fine now, so why don't we head home?" he said while getting up.

We all rose to our feet and carefully watched Yugyeom. Our species weren't the kind to get sick easily like others. Yugyeom's immune system was stronger than anyone else that I've met. We knew this, so that's why it was so surprising to feel him burning up. I felt someone hold my hand and soon I was by Yugyeom's side.

"Why so glum?" asked Yugyeom with a smile.

"You could be sick..." I mumbled as we walked.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, so don't worry your cute little self over it, okay?" he said then gave my head a pat.

"Even if you say that..." I said with a pout.

He looked back then sudden dashed off with me in tow. Seoho and Harin seemed confused, but didn't seem worried at all. He soon came to a stop in a little clearing. He placed his hand on my cheek and had a strange look in his eyes.

"You make things so difficult for me... It's not easy, trying to keep silent about it." he said.

What was he talking about? I wasn't as innocent and naive as I looked. Was it wise to ask him to be direct? It was probably the easier way to figure out what he meant.

"What do you mean? Could you be more direct about it?" I asked, hoping it'd work.

He moved closer to me then tilted my head up more. I've seen this plenty of times in plays to know what came next. The question was, would he tell me honestly after? I waited, but he never made a move.

"I want to protect you all, but you more. I want to keep seeing you smile so bright. It makes everything feel so much better. These feelings, I wanted you to know." he said then hugged me.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. Maybe I did know and wanted to stay oblivious. Some things were better to stay oblivious about.

"And..." he said suddenly.

"And...?" I repeated slowly.

"I want you all to myself. To tease and make fun of, to comfort when you're sad, to cheer when you're happy." Yugyeom said in a low voice.

"Are you confessing to me?" I asked bluntly.

He pulled away while laughing. Maybe I was wrong. That or I had struck a nervous nerve.

"Would it matter if I was?" said Yugyeom as he walked away.

"Yes, it would. It's always important to hear the other party." I said while following him.

"Then let's say it is. What's your answer?" he asked.

"I feel the same way." I said, thankful that he couldn't see my flushed face.

The four of us have only been together for a little over two years, yet forged a strong bond within them. I never thought I'd find myself wanting to love, protect, and share in a rollercoaster of emotions with a guy. It was strange and new territory I wasn't used to. It scared me. Even now I was trembling like a leaf. He suddenly stopped and faced me.

"Is that your honest answer?" he asked with a serious look.

I nodded. I've had countless moments to evaluate my feelings and understand them. They were as genuine as our existence. He leaned forward and I eagerly met him halfway. This moment was something I had often dreamed of. It was embarrassing, but now it was actually happening. I was kissing the man I had fallen hard for. He pulled away then kissed my forehead.

"Not a word to the others. Seoho especially. The last thing he needs is a heart attack." he said while holding my hands. "And I know I wasn't exactly clear but, I've fallen for you. It's crazy to think about it, but it's true."

"It makes me happy to know it's not unrequited..." I said with a smile. "Though, there's one thing that worries me."

"What?" he asked.

"Reproduction..." I mumbled as I pulled my hands away. "You know how big our species is on reproduction... there's only a handful of us..."

"But we don't live there anymore. We're free to do as we please." he reasoned then looked at me dejected. "Unless you really prefer going the traditional route over true happiness..."

I bit my lip then ran. I didn't know. I always followed the rules and did as I was told. I had what I wanted right in the palm of my hand, but my submissive side wouldn't let me enjoy it. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to do many things with him, whether holding hands or having sex. I wanted it all, but my fear of being looked down upon was greater. It was one thing about myself I could never change.


	3. Alone Time

We sat in silence as Harin looked at us. He clapped and startled us out of our thoughts.

"Now go. I don't want to see any of you back here until the specified time." said Harin then shooed us away.

I walked away then wondered how he caught wind of the awkwardness between Yugyeom and I. I couldn't face him after what had happened yesterday, so that was probably what gave it away. I transformed into a bird to get a better view of the area and decide where I wanted to stay until the specified time. A place with plenty of water sounded ideal. I took off from the branch I perched on.

시현

I sat by the water then heard laughter coming from afar. They wouldn't think much of me in bird form. I closed my eyes again and did some meditating. Just being by a body of water was enough to relax me into slumber.

"Hey daddy, it's a birdie! Can I touch it?" the child asked.

"Leave the bird alone. You wouldn't like it if someone touched you without asking, right?" said the father.

"I understand..." she said dejectedly.

I never understood a child's fascination with birds. I probably never would. I opened my eyes and saw they had left. It was safe to use my powers again. A small blob of water floated up and took the form of whatever I desired. It was important to regularly exercise our powers so they don't become dull. Not much time had passed since Harin sent us away.

I transformed back into my human form and soon the small blob grew. Things weren't fun when we were all apart. This could be considered punishment. The blob soon started to move on its own. It wasn't concerning as it happened when we get too emotional. It started performing. I didn't react. It was obvious it was trying to cheer me up. Soon it did something I wasn't expecting.

"Wow..." I said in complete awe.

It made itself into a water fountain and had many layers and continuously flowed into itself. Magic certainly was amazing. It soon dispersed and fell back into the pond before me. Either I was feeling better or something was approaching. I soon heard voices then scrambled to change my spot.

"Hey, what's that man doing there?" the same child from earlier asked.

"Be quiet. He's trying to enjoy nature, okay?" her father said slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me, are you both off to town?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you not know where it is?" he asked.

"I don't. It would be highly appreciated." I said, despite knowing how to get to town.

I followed behind them while his daughter bombarded me with question after question. I couldn't believe how much she had to say and ask. I now understood why he looked tired when they came back from wherever.

시현

As usual, the town was bustling with people. Some store owners calling people over, some offering discounts, children running about and adults talking about the mundane things. The four of us did live in town, but we often left early in the morning and came back late at night. Our bodies yearned to be in nature, so that's why we always end up in the woods.

"Well, we best be going. Gotta get her to her grandma." the father said.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I greatly appreciate it." I said then watched them walk off.

It seemed as if they were looking for the path to the town. It explained why they disappeared and came back just as quick. I decided not to dwell on them any longer and made my way home.

"Oh hey! You're one of the guys who lives in that house by the outskirts, right?" she said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes... Why do you ask?" I replied slowly.

"Could you give this to Harin? He helped me out the other night and I wanted to repay him..." she said with an obvious blush.

"I can do that, but don't you think it'd be more meaningful if you gave it to him yourself?" I said.

"Well, since you put it that way..." she muttered before nodding. "Then let me know when he's in town or home?"

I nodded then watched her skip off. A part of me wondered what Harin did that made her so appreciative. If she knew who we really were, would she still take a liking to us? To Rin? I looked to my side and saw I had somehow reached our home in the blink of an eye.

"Shihyun!" someone shouted from behind me.

It was one of the store owner's daughters. The annoying one at that. I personally preferred the younger daughter. She was pretty mature for her age.

"Hey, Ann..." I said flatly.

"You don't sound happy to see me." she said with a pout.

"Glad to see you catch on." I mumbled then sat in front of the house.

The last thing I wanted was for her to be in our house. There were things in there not meant for the normies eyes. Ann sat next to me then smiled. She hardly took no for an answer. I didn't feel like talking, but it was the only way to get rid of her.

"What brings you this far out?" I asked while picking at the ground.

"You, silly. I wanted to invite you out today for a stroll. How about it?" she asked with an eye smile.

"No." I said bluntly.

She pouted while crossing her arms.

"That's not how you treat a lady." she whined.

"Ann, I'm asking nicely, could you please go home for today? I'm not feeling my best." I said with a sigh.

She wordlessly stood up then pulled me onto my feet. She tightly seized my wrist and dragged me away from home. I could easily escape her hold, but I figured I could at least indulge her a little.

시현

"And poof! He had afro hair!" she said then laughed hysterically.

A few chuckles escaped my mouth. I didn't think I would enjoy the stroll. Ann seemed pretty likable at the moment. She faced me while pressing her fingertips together.

"Say... is there someone you like?" she asked quietly.

"No, but there's someone I love..." I said then remembered yesterday's incident. "But my chances are probably ruined now..."

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled then found myself punting a pebble.

She simply nodded and silently walked by my side. It was rare to see her so quiet. Was there a problem?

"I like you, Shihyun. Love at first sight if I'm to be really honest." she confessed then met my gaze. "And I still like you, despite hearing you love someone else. Maybe I might have a chance since things are rocky?"

I stopped in my tracks. My mind traveled back and replayed Yugyeom's words. Tradition or true happiness. Here stood a woman who would do anything for me. Someone who I could have offspring with. I started to walk again and Ann followed suit.

"Ann." I called out.

"Listening." she said while humming.

"If you had to choose between upholding a long standing tradition or having true happiness, which would you pick?" I asked.

"Hm, true happiness. Think of it this way, would you rather marry someone you did or didn't love? Everyone would choose love." said Ann with a cheeky smile. "Though, it'd be different if money came into play."

She had a point. What was the point of being with someone you didn't care for? At the end of the sat, who would I want to fall asleep next to and wake up to?

"Yugyeom." I muttered aloud.

"What about him? Oh, do you mean if he came into the picture too?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, forget I said anything. I'm really sorry, Ann, but there's something I need to do. It can't wait." I said quickly before running off.

I felt bad for leaving her, but I felt if I waited any longer, it'd be too late.

시현

I panted heavily as I sat in a tree. The specified time was nearing and I couldn't find Yugyeom anywhere. I couldn't sense him either. That overall was worrying. I decided to try one more area I figured he'd be at. I looked down then immediately headed over.

_"Please be okay!"_ I thought as I had landed and transformed.

I lifted his arm then pulled away. He was boiling hot. Panic rose inside of me as I didn't know what to do. I called for the others. I touched his forehead and found it strangely cool compared to the rest of his body. Yugyeom started to stir then sat up.

"Shi-" he said until I had pulled him into a hug.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I held him tightly. My mind could only imagine the worst possibly scenarios. He hugged me back then pulled away.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"To do this." I said then pressed my lips against his.

A part of me still worried about the choice I had made, but I was confident that it'd all work out just fine. Even if we couldn't reproduce like normal couples, I was still willing to be with him. I didn't want anyone else. I pulled away then searched his face.

"Shihyun... I'm guessing you've made up your mind?" he asked slowly.

"I want to be with you. It can only be you." I said while holding his hands. I then remembered the state I had found him in. "You collapsed again..."

"Really? Maybe I should see a doctor." said Yugyeom as he scratched his neck. "Anyway, we should head back. They're probably waiting on us."

I silently nodded then followed behind him. I couldn't shake the bad feeling I got when thinking of his sudden collapsing moments. Was it a sign of an illness? Foreshadowing? I didn't know, and I didn't have anyone to turn to about it.


	4. A Sign

We followed behind Seoho like little ducklings with their mother. Naturally, he complained about it. I looked at Yugyeom who seemed quieter than usual. He wasn't greeting our neighbors like he usually did. I pulled him off to the side then held his hands.

"Are you feeling ill? I can take you home." I said softly.

"I'm just tired. That's all." he said with a forced smile.

"You can't fool your lover, idiot." I said in an annoyed tone. "We're going home."

"But we all agreed to go out and shop together..." he mumbled with a pout.

"Your health comes first. Now come on." I said then led him back home.

시현

I sat beside his bed while exercising my powers. I was startled out of my zone and soon the floor was covered in water. I looked at Yugyeom who had started to cough and wheeze. He started to groan in pain. I was thankful I had taken time to learn what to do when a person was unwell so I wouldn't have a repeat of the other day.

I quietly looked at his still body and wondered what was going on. It wasn't anything we've seen before. I really wanted to take him to a doctor, but we couldn't just go see any old doctor. Did doctors for our species exist beyond our country? I couldn't leave Yugyeom behind, so my best bet was to take him with me. I sat myself atop them then quietly prayed for him to forgive. I gently kissed his neck then gave his nipple a brief twist. I now had a small purple bird sleeping soundly on the pillow.

시현

I checked inside my bag again to make sure he was resting comfortably. I continued on my way to the normie's doctor, hoping he knew of one for us. Normie doctors unknowingly know ours exist. They're usually told they specialize in birds which usually makes others assume they're veterinarians. I knocked on the door then waited.

"Oh, Shihyun. Are you feeling ill?" he asked.

"Do you happen to know any doctors that specialize in birds...?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Just one. She lives quite far from here. Two towns and a city over. By foot it's about a three day trip. Stay right there, I'll ask someone to drive you all there." he said then headed back inside.

I peeked into my bag then noticed Yugyeom was awake. I placed my finger by him then giggled at the feeling of him pecking my finger. I closed the flap at the sound of the doctor coming back.

"They should be arriving in a few hours to your home. Though, I'm not sure why you'd want to go see one of those loco doctors." he said with a shake of his head.

"Goodbye, Mr. Payn." I said before walking off.

Yugyeom had left the safety of my bag and quiet sat on my shoulder. I gently touched him and found him to be at normal temperatures again. It was confusing and worrying. Whoever Mr. Payn called needed to get here immediately.

시현

Yugyeom rested his head against my shoulder as we were driven to our destination. Compared to going on foot, going by buggy would only take a day and a half.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Yugyeom softly.

"To see someone. It'll be beneficial, I promise." I said then stroked his hair.

He sighed in content then squeezed my hand. It's only been a while since we declared ourselves a couple. There were many things I wanted to do and see with Yugyeom. I felt my face flush at the thought of a word flashing through my mind. Marriage. Dating was one thing, marriage was another. I knew I had told myself that I wanted him and it could only be him, but what if he wanted to get married or vice versa?

"You're thinking too hard, Shi." said Yugyeom gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. "When you think hard, your cheeks slightly puff out."

"I'm sorry." I whispered then turned my attention to the nature beside us.

I felt him sit up then pull me close to him.

"Shi, I'm your lover. You can tell me things. I'm not saying we should share everything, but I don't like seeing you think too hard on your own. I'm here for you, remember." he said with hopeful eyes.

"I didn't know I needed to hear that... Thank you." I said then kissed his cheek.

"Now tell me, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Marriage... I know, we just recently became a couple, but I started thinking. What if after all this time, you suddenly decided you just want to remain at the dating stage and I want to get married? Or vice versa? Even if we both decide to get married, could we even have a wedding? We wouldn't have the proper attire, place, decorations. There's so much to worry about and-" I said then was silenced by a brief kiss.

"I understand. I'm not going to tell you it'll all be okay or that it's nothing to worry about. You voiced valid concerns. But, I will say is that we shouldn't dwell on it until we're both ready to cross that bridge. Okay?" Yugyeom said with a smile.

I nodded while returning his smile. The weight I had felt before had miraculously disappeared. I looked at Yugyeom then felt my heart beating in my ears. I loved him and never planned to let him go.

시현

We looked around the town and couldn't help but noticed no one was really out and about. I held Yugyeom's hand then led him to where I hoped she'd be. I knocked on the door and a woman had poked her head out.

"Are you a doctor who specializes in birds...?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not just any bird you know. I only treat those with strange colored feathers and black tails." she grumbled.

"That would be us..." I said then pushed Yugyeom forward. "He's not feeling too well lately."

We followed her inside and she had him sit on a large bed while I sat in a chair. She did basic normie checks before asking him to transform. She quietly inspected him then sighed.

"Nothing seems wrong physically... Tell me why you're here." she said, looking between the both of us.

"He's been healthy his entire life and lately he's been random collapsing. And to add on to that, his body temperature us equivalent to that of a kiln! Sometimes it's cooler, but overall it's like he has a fever. He doesn't remember anything in between collapsing and suddenly goes back to normal temperature. What does this mean?" I asked hurriedly.

"Hm... that's something beyond my knowledge. I'll take a look at older books and see if anything turns up. You're free to stay here or you can go out." she said then headed off.

We decided to walk around a bit as we didn't like staying cooped up for too long. I winced at the feeling of something hitting me. I looked and saw a perfectly good apple sitting on the floor.

"Get lost you homos!" she yelled before throwing another apple.

I caught it then realized quite a few people had now come out and looked just as upset as she did. I didn't say anything to them and simply dragged him away. I should've expected it. Normies weren't accepting us same sex couples. It was that kind of backwards thinking that ended with a lot of deaths and hatred.

"Shi, people won't change overnight, but they'll slowly change once they see it's not as bad as they make it out to be. Plus, we're supernatural beings, we'll outlive them anyway." he said before laughing.

I laughed a bit as well then held him close. I did make the right decision. I swore then and there that I'd do anything to make him happy, even if it meant giving my own life. Little did I know that I should've kept Yugyeom inside that day.


	5. Torn Apart

I happily sat with Seoho then frowned when he evaporated my water blob.

"You always do that. Why?" I whined.

"Habit. Where are they anyway? It's been ten minutes already." he said then looked around.

Harin landed in between us with a distressed look. He never got distressed about things unless it was serious.

"Yu is missing! After you both left, he wasn't in his bed anymore. And it looks like he isn't here." he said.

Panic rose inside of me. The doctor had said he was okay in all aspects. The only problem was that he was getting proper rest. Despite her saying that, I couldn't help but worry. He didn't feel the same nor smell the same. The scent started to come back to me.

"Yu is infected! We have to find him now!" I shouted.

They looked at me in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll go find him myself." I said then took off.

I didn't have time to explain everything. I didn't want to know what happened if we didn't find him soon. Even if we did, how could we cure him. The more I thought, the more I realized I was blindly rushing in. I sat down then felt tears in my eyes. I quickly headed in the direction of the doctor. Surely she must know something after living out here amongst normies.

시현

I was tired, but I had to get there as soon as I could. I sat on a branch to catch my breath. I was only half of the way there. I was making good time despite how long it would take for a normie. My mind started to swirl with negative what ifs. What if I didn't make it in time? What if he dies? What if I never see him again. I pushed the thoughts away and psyched myself up.

I had managed to reach town by night fall. I dragged my feet along as I was dead tired.

"Shihyun? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Ms. Wond... Please, we need... you..." I choked out before feeling my body start to shut down.

시현

My body jolted awake and caused me to sit up. Where was I? The interior looked familiar.

"Good to see you awake sugar." she said before helping me out of bed.

She led me to the kitchen and sat me down in front of food.

"Now, what was all the fuss about? You suddenly show up and pass out in front of me. Then go on moaning and saying things in your sleep. Something about Yugyeom and infection." she said with concern.

"You know that weird illness back in our country? Yugyeom contracted it... I don't know how, but he's somewhere out there suffering. I was hoping you knew of anything to help. Even slowing down the process would be enough." I said, unaware of the tears streaming down my face.

"Well, lucky for you I've been researching about it. I still don't know the root of it all, but how it passes is through open wounds and saliva. So, as long as you haven't done either of those, you'll be okay." she said then frowned. "You don't look okay... did something...?"

"Tell me more about it." I said, avoiding her question. There was no point in dwelling on what already happened. "Please."

"I haven't found a cure either, but I'm sure a fruit I tested slows the process." she said.

"Just in case, what if he's already completely turned...?" I asked.

"Hm... then there's no hope in saving him until a cure is found." she said with a shake of her head.

I lost my appetite. Considering how long it took for it to affect my parents took a measly two days. The same amount of time I've been away. I left my seat and found it nearly impossible to walk. Everything hurt. My chest was on fire. My throat felt sore. I couldn't do anything for him. Why didn't I notice it sooner? I sobbed disgustingly loud. I lost my boyfriend. Ms. Wond moved to comfort me, but I pushed her away.

시현

I wiped my cheek as I sat by a pond. Ms. Wond had given me the fruit just in case it hadn't fully taken effect yet. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I didn't want to see his empty bed. I started to cough and started panicking as it burned terribly. Blood dripped from my mouth as I panted heavily. Did Yugyeom experience this as well? How could he stay so positive while all this pain was raging inside of him?

After resting for a bit, I decided to head home.

시현

He slapped me.

"Where the hell did you go and why are you back so late!?" Seoho shouted.

"Seo, calm down. He's not a kid. He can take care of himself." said Harin who massages my cheek.

"It's bad enough we already lost track of Yugyeom. Don't baby him, Rin. What if he got himself into trouble huh? Then what? We wouldn't know because his dumb ass didn't bother telling us where he was going. We only have each other. You both know all too well why." said Seoho before walking away.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just upset about Yu." Harin said.

"No, he's right. I'm not a kid. I need to be more responsible." I mumbled before walking to my room.

I flopped onto my bed then looked to my side. Empty. Yugyeom didn't come back.

_"Where are you...?"_ I thought as I stared at his empty bed.

My heart throbbed as I found myself lying in his bed and cuddling with his pillow. His scent still lingered. I sniffled as I held it close. I missed him terribly. I closed my eyes and quietly wished to see him again. To know if he was okay. To know if he was better now that he was infected instead of suffering. My throat burned and I found myself tasting blood. I couldn't just spit it out. What if the others saw? I quickly opened a window and coughed. I started to wonder when I'd completely change as well.

시현

I was awakened in the dead of night by something warm touching me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Yugyeom looking at me. I pinched myself. I wasn't dreaming.

"Yu... where have you been...?" I asked in a whisper.

"Shi, promise me something." he said, avoiding the question.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Promise me no matter what happens, you'll always come find me." he said with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

He kissed my forehead then paused by my lips. Was he waiting for permission?

"I love you, Shi. I enjoyed our time together, but I don't think we can be together anymore." said Yugyeom as he moved strands of my hair. "I hope you find someone better..."

He kissed me before I could say anything. I didn't understand what was going on. Where was he going? Why was he distancing himself from us? From me?

"Don't leave me... please..." I said with teary eyes.

He was crying as well. I wiped his cheeks and couldn't help but cry more.

"Did you know you were infected...?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I've known for quite a while... I'm sorry I kept quiet. I can't tell you where I'm going to go because knowing you, you'd follow me. I don't want you getting hurt." he said softly.

"Of course I would! I want to be there for you, thick and thin. I want to protect you. I want to help you..." I said then trailed off.

"I know... It's so hard for me to let you go. I love you so much and I just want to give you the world..." Yugyeom said with obvious voice cracks. "I should go before it gets harder for both of us."

"Yugyeom, don't go!" I shouted then felt my vision blur. "If you go, I'm sure I'll die..."

The door swung open and Seoho and Harin were looking around the room. They put down their weapons then looked at me.

"Shihyun, why were you shouting?" asked Seoho as he held me close.

I pushed him away and ran. Why was he making this decision alone? The four of us could've figured things out together. I wiped my face as I ran barefoot into the woods. He couldn't have gotten far.

시현

I sat with my knee pulled to my chest on the cliff. He was really gone. The sun was starting to rise. I probably would've enjoyed it had I kept quiet about my feelings for him. It would probably make seeing such a beautiful sunrise more breathtaking. Instead, I sat here with a tear stained faced, shivering from the cool air, heart broken and shattered.

The world had taken my family and friends from me already. It didn't have enough and felt the need to take my lover too. My brother always said the world was an unfair place outside of our country. He was right.


	6. A War

I covered my head as shouting went on along with the clashing sounds of metal. Loud noises were soon heard as well. Seoho held me tighter as we stayed hidden. I looked at Harin who kept lookout for us.

"We can leave now. Wait any longer and we might be stuck another sat or so." said Harin before taking off.

We followed behind as quickly as we could. Our once peaceful home had become a war zone. Clean streets were painted crimson and littered with bodies. I then thought of Ann and her family. Were they okay? Did she and her sister at least make it out okay? I was given enough time to dwell on it when I was suddenly jerked to the side.

"Idiot, keep your eyes straight ahead. Rin's going to give us a signal for when we can transform." Seoho scolded before dragging me along again.

I quietly followed orders then noticed the signal.

시현

We came to a stop in a tree to break. We had gotten far from our tainted home. I looked at Seoho who seemed to have a lot on his mind. Harin was too busy coming up with plans to even glance at us. How did things get to this point? Everyone seemed to be getting along before. I noticed a person had come out from in betweens trees and was looking around frantically. Blood was dripping from the gash on their arm.

"Did you really think I'd let you escape?" a voice said, scaring the person below us.

"What do you want? Please, let me live!" he squealed.

A person emerged from the trees. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The outfit was all too familiar to us. The jewelry, the accessories, all of it. Someone from our home country was here.

"Guys, look." I whispered, trying not to arouse suspicion.

They ignored me. I tried again, but they simply brushed me off and had me follow. I glanced back down at the two before hurrying to catch up with them.

시현

"We should be okay here. Plenty of room to roam, not a lot of people and plenty to eat." said Harin with a contented sigh.

"Shi, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to be out of harm's way?" asked Seoho.

I kept silent. I couldn't get that person out of my mind. Why were they here and not back home? Did they hurt that man? What was going on back home? Many questions swirled around in my mind.

"Shi!" Seoho yelled, startling me.

"What...?" I mumbled, trying to calm my racing heart.

"You've been spacing out a lot. What's on your mind?" Harin asked.

"I saw someone from home. I tried telling you, but you both ignored me..." I said then turned my back to them. "Yu was the only who actually listened to me. Now I'm stuck with you two."

I received a slap from Seoho. I kept quiet.

"You ungrateful swine. We easily could've left you to be mauled by those normies! We care about you, Shi. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Seoho fussed with crossed arms. "I told you we should've left him where we found him."

It was Seoho's turn to be slapped as well. Harin glared at the both of us.

"You're both being ridiculous right now. We have bigger problems than who's listening to who. And that's survival. So, let's try to fix this problem now as we're going to need to have good communication later." Harin said.

We silently nodded. I sighed heavily then decided to head off on my own.

"And just where are you going?" Seoho asked.

"Somewhere I can have quiet." I replied.

시현

There wasn't any body water for as far as my eyes could see. I didn't want to take water from plants as that was a cruel thing to do. I took a seat under a tree and looked up. Yugyeom. What was he doing now? Who was he with? Did he ever think of me? Did he ever reminisce about the time we spent together? I curled into myself as I started to feel upset again. I wanted to see him.

_"'Promise me no matter what, you'll come find me.'. If only it was that easy, Yu..."_ I thought while wiping my eyes.

I felt my head being lifted and my eyes opened wide. I was imagining things. I touched the hand that held me by my hair. It was real. Despite how real it felt, something was off.

"Your wings aren't black and purple... it's white and purple now..." I muttered while reaching out to touch them.

"Shi, why don't you join me?" he asked softly. "I feel so free this way."

"Yugyeom... what do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"This." he said then sent a dark purple blob towards a tree. It went through a few trees, leaving holes in the center. "Isn't that neat?"

I slapped his hand away and stood up. He didn't have that kind of power before. He looked at me in surprise before frowning.

"Where did you learn that?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you that." he said with a shrug. "But I could if you come with me."

"No... look at you. Your beautiful wings... they aren't anymore... and your getup.. its so unlike you." I said, clearly appalled by his change.

He cupped my face then caressed my cheek. I hated that I loved every touch he made. I hated that I wanted him to keep touching me. I hated that I still loved him, despite his change.

"Then just let me know when you get sick of those two who could care less about what _you_ want." said Yugyeom before lifting off from the ground.

I made my own wings appear then followed after him. There was still something I needed to know. He suddenly stopped and I found myself running into his arms.

"So you decided to join me after all?" he said with a grin.

"I just want to know something." I said while searching his face. He happily hummed in response. "Did you notice any other juzuse around here...?"

He quietly mulled it over while holding me with one arm. He looked at me and gave me a devilish grin.

"Can't say that I have." he replied.

I pulled free from his hold then was surprised by a kiss. I hurriedly pushes him away in fear of getting infected again.

"Being rejected by the one I love hurts the most..." he mumbled before flying away.

I landed back on the ground and my wings soon disappeared into a bunch of small lights. If only he knew how much more I was hurting, knowing that I couldn't help him when he needed it most.

시현

Night had settled in and I was still sitting beneath the same tree. I didn't want to be with the others, but I certainly didn't want to be infected as well. It was times like this that Yugyeom would come out and join me. He would entertain me and drive away the negative emotions, giving me a clearer mind to deal with my problems.

"Yugyeom..." I whispered.

My heart and body still yearned for him, not minding the fact he wasn't a good guy anymore. My heart was willing to be a complete fool if it meant being with him. It was probably best to get over him. Even if I were to say that, would it even work? I felt around in my pocket then noticed something in it. I pulled it out and held it up.

"A marble?" I said in a confused tone.

It leapt from my hand and grew larger. It then displayed a few images that shifted between each other. They were places I liked. Even now despite being changed, he still thought of me. I was happy, but I preferred the old Yugyeom, my Yugyeom. It soon shrunk and I picked it up. A part of me was certain today wouldn't be the last time I saw him.


	7. Crossing Swords

The city was a mess. Dried blood and bodies were seen everywhere. Fighting could be heard. It probably wasn't a wise decision to come.

"Hey, are you with the enemy?" a man shouted.

We quickly shook our heads and walked off.

"Hey, get them! They might be spies!" he shouted and soon we were being approach from both sides.

I summoned my wings in a panic and floated in the air.

"Holy... he's one of those. Bring the riflemen! The gunmen! Anything that can shoot that thing out of the sky. We need its blood." he ordered.

Harin and Seoho glared at me before I had my wrist seized by Seoho.

"General! There's two more of'em!" a solider said as we flew away.

"Good going, Shi. Do you know how long it took us to find a decent place?" he fussed.

"I'm sorry, okay? They scared me with those sharp spears and swords... It was reflex." I said then noticed a group was running behind us. "I think we should transform fully."

시현

I sighed heavily then received another hit from Seoho. Harin shook his head.

"I get it. I royally fucked up. Well guess what? I'm probably going to fuck up again. You know what? Yu was right. You both hardly give two shits about me. All you ever do is point everything I do wrong." I said then picked up my things. "I'm leaving."

"No you are not." Seoho said then pulled me back.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Where are you going to go? How will you feed yourself? Other important things?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way." I muttered.

I pulled away then walked out. I was soon surrounded by a ring of fire.

"You. Are. Staying. Here." Seoho said in annoyance.

"You can't make me!" I shouted then doused his flames.

"Rin." he said with a tired sigh.

Soon my feet were frozen. A part of me grew anxious as Harin wasn't one to toy around with his powers unless he meant business.

"You said Yugyeom said something about us. We haven't seen him in months. Are you secretly in contact?" asked Harin.

"No." I mumbled.

"Then, did you meet him?" he pried.

"No." I mumbled.

"Be honest here, Shihyun." he said while proceeding to freeze more of my body.

"I haven't seen him since the last time you both saw him!" I yelled, wanting to protect him. "Why does it matter if I've seen him or not? It's not like he wants to be with us... otherwise he'd be here."

I bit my lip as I let my head drop. Yugyeom left us. He left me. And for what, more power? Was I worth less than more power? Tears stung my eyes. I missed the peaceful, happy days we enjoyed. I felt my body being released and I let myself collapse onto the ground. I wanted my old life back. Back when juzuses were a peaceful species and everyone got along. Back when we all helped each other and had a thriving country.

"Shihyun..." Harin called out. "Talk to us. Ever since Yu left, you've been distant..."

"We can't understand unless you tell us." said Seoho as he walked closer.

They wouldn't understand. Sure, we all had the same burden of not being able to help family and friends, but it was different when it came to a lover. The fact he knew he was unwell and hid it hurt. The fact that I could've helped had I known sooner. They wouldn't understand the pain and guilt I constantly felt, seeing how utterly useless I've been in every situation.

"Shi..." Seoho called out.

"Don't try to play nice after you had a field day with belittling me, asshole." I yelled then rose to my feet. I looked at the both of them then looked towards the sky. "Neither of you would understand my pains. We're different after all."

"Shihyun, you're-" Seoho started, but I was already flying away from them.

시현

I sat on a cliff as I didn't really have a destination in mind. A part of me considered going back and staying with Ms. Wond. Was she still alive? I wouldn't know really. I lied back and saw the numerous stars that dotted the night sky. Memories of the past started to resurface. Memories of stargazing with family, friends, and them three. I sat up at the sound of fighting going on not too far from where I was. I decided to stay put and save my own hide.

"Shi." a voice called out.

I frantically looked around. Who was calling me? I noticed something glowing then realized it was the marble. I took it out then noticed it stopped glowing. It grew in size and once more displayed my favorite places. My mood rose slightly, but I couldn't get the voice out of my mind. Who called for me? Maybe it was just the wind.

I lied back and observed the sky a bit more. What did I plan to do now? I didn't know. I was completely on my own from now on. Would it be so bad to join Yugyeom in his so called freedom? Would it be right? I couldn't decide, so I chose to sleep on it before making a choice.

시현

I turned in my sleep then felt my head collide with something. I involuntarily opened my eyes and saw white. I moved back slightly and saw a rather giddy Yugyeom looking back at me. I freaked out and rolled off the cliff, only to be caught by him.

"Why so jittery?" he asked as he sat me down.

"Go away. I don't want to see you. We're over aren't we?" I said as I turned my back to him.

"Well, I did say that didn't I...?" he said. "I take it back."

"That's not how it works." I fumed before I turned to face him. "You can't just waltz back in like everything is okay!"

Why was I getting upset? Didn't I want him back? Didn't I want to be in his warm embrace? Didn't I want him to pat me on the head and call me cute?

"I get it. I disappear, reappear and break up with you, disappear, reappear and say I want you back. Doesn't look good does it?" he said with a sigh.

"Glad you understand, asshole." I spat.

What was I doing? This was only driving him away. Why couldn't I be honest? Why couldn't I just let go of everything and enjoy the moment? I was truly an idiot.

"Well..." he said then suddenly held his sides.

He started groaning in pain then suddenly took off towards where all the noise was coming from. I ended up following him as I was worried. I looked from a safe distance and saw civilians fighting one another. Where was Yugyeom? I didn't want to get too close in fear of getting caught.

My feathers stood on end and I quickly dodged an attack. I knew this attack. He looked at me with a devilish grin. It wasn't the one I had grown used to. This one was pure evil. He sent a few more my way and each time I dodged.

"Ah, stay still would you? I'd love to see how badly this affects a juzuse..." he said with a pout.

"You're trying to melt me!" I shouted then flew away.

"Don't run away from me now. The fun's just getting started." Yugyeom said then hungrily licked his lips.

This wasn't Yugyeom. I had to remember that. Despite knowing it's not him, I couldn't help but hesitate. He started sending out different attacks and missed my face by an inch. I had to do something. I clapped my hands together and soon he was trapped in a watery prison. He shook his head then cut through it easily. I watched in horror as it dispersed.

I immediately flew away and completely transformed hoping to get away quicker. I felt pain spread throughout my body as I was sent head first into the ground below me. I weakly lifted myself up as my body flickered between full transformation and my human body.

"Ah... my toy's broken already? And I just got it too." he whined.

I couldn't hold myself up any longer and sank to the ground. When did he get so strong? We used to be on par with each other. Now? I'm down for the count after one measly hit.

"As much as I want to dispose of you, I get a sense you have use. So, I'll make you mine." he said then laughed hysterically.

What about any of the current situation was funny? It had to be the effects of the infection. He flipped me onto my back then sat on me so I couldn't escape. Not that I could anyway. I sighed heavily then closed my eyes. I figured this was my punishment for running away.

Soon I felt his weight leave my body and myself being picked up. I opened my eyes and saw I was being carried away by Seoho. I opened my mouth to thank him, but he simply pressed his finger to my lips. I snuggled closer to him and found him to be warmer than I remembered.


	8. Yugyeom, The Juzuse

I stared at the wall with my back to them. A week had passed since my last encounter with Yugyeom. Neither had said anything about it. I felt a warmth atop my head but stayed still. I didn't want to do anything.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly.

"No." I replied emotionless.

Nothing else was said between us. I heard them shuffling around until it became quiet again. I looked back and saw they weren't there. I sat up then noticed an untouched meal sitting beside the fire pit. I decided to force myself to eat as I couldn't remember the last time I had. I barely made a dent before my stomach decided I had enough.

"This sucks..." I muttered before sighing.

I looked at my hands then tightly clenched them. I was going to get Yugyeom and everyone else back home back to normal. I started to stand up then stopped as dizziness settled in. I stood up fully once it passed. I had to get back to Ms. Wond. I planned to help her and speed up the cure finding process. I stood completely still as things started shifting. I slowly sat down then lied on my side. I figured I'd head out once I got more rest.

시현

I slowly opened my eyes and saw how dark it had gotten.

_"How long did I sleep?"_ I thought while frantically looking around.

Seoho and Harin were fast asleep. The food I had nibbled on was missing as well. They probably ate it. I didn't feel any better than when I went to sleep, but the dizziness and shifting had ceased. I looked back at them then frowned. They had saved me out of their own free will, yet here I was. sneaking off in the dead of night. I decided to leave them a watery message before heading out.

시현

I had only gotten so far before I was forced to break again. It was obvious I was in bad shape due to lack of nutrition, but the least my body could do was help me out until we got there. Maybe I should've waited until I had eaten properly. Though, it made no sense to dwell on what had already happened. I should be worrying more on running into Yugyeom. I never thought about it much, but it was strange how easily he was able to find me.

It was true we could sense other juzuses within a certain distance, but it was eerie how we happened to be in the same area that often. One could say it was like he was stalking me. It was creepy thinking about it more in depth. Though, one could call it commendable due to the amount of dedication it takes.

_"If I think about it more rationally, he appeared much sooner than before when I had the marble. Maybe it's that and he's possibly tracking me now."_ I thought then pulled out the marble.

A part of it shone in the fading moonlight as the moon retreated behind the clouds as if it was hiding from something. I stopped in my tracks as I watched a dark, sticky substance leave a gaping hole in the tree trunk to the right of me. I immediately tossed the marble and hurriedly flew away. It was probably too late to escape as he could sense my presence. Despite it all, I kept going.

I started to notice that nothing else was happening around me other than the occasional breeze. Was I not being chased? Or was he actually tailing me and somehow concealing his presence? That couldn't be possible. My stomach rumbled and kept me from progressing further. I had finally reached my limit. My wings disappeared and sent me plummeting towards the ground. I moved to hang onto a branch and ended up knocking myself out in the process.

시현

"...all the same." a voice sang softly.

I opened my eyes and found I was lying across someone's lap. I rolled onto my back and was greeted with a familiar face.

"Sorrow words, empty and hollow. Why make promises you never intended to keep? My heart is torn, battered and weak. Love is all the same." he sang.

Why was he singing it? Was it directed at me? I frowned heavily. I couldn't believe he was holding a grudge against me.

"Shihyun, you're starving aren't you?" he asked.

I kept silent. Doing so was probably not a wise choice to make. He shrugged while sighing.

"At least indulge me a little." he said with a hopeful smile.

"I refuse." I deadpanned.

"You haven't moved yet, you know." he quipped. "This means something doesn't it?"

I rolled myself off of his lap due to my lack of energy necessary to stand up. He shook his head then produced food from his bag. I tried my best not to look.

"I know you're hungry. Just eat it." he said, holding it out to me.

"Why would I take anything from your filthy hands? Don't you remember injuring me?" I fussed then noticed his brief flicker of emotions.

"So I did... Well, I guess you have another reason to hate me. I guess I really have no chance now, huh?" he asked with a sad smile.

I knew what I had to say, what I needed to say. It was as clear as day.

"I haven't stopped loving you. I do still want you, but not in this state... Surely you understand why." I said, voicing the feelings I had tried hard to hide.

"So that's what it is..." he mumbled.

I rolled back over to him then slightly panicked when he touched me. I instantly relaxed when I saw he didn't touch my exposed skin. I never noticed how careful he was around me when he wasn't batshit crazy.

"You know... I remember I was coughing up blood at one point. My chest was on fire and everything hurt. I was infected then wasn't I? But ever since you appeared that night and gave the strangest breakup speech, those feelings never came back." I rambled, forgetting I had wanted to keep it a secret.

"Ah... so my wish was granted after all..." he said with a small smile.

"Wish...?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

"Mmm. I went to make a wish at a well known spot. It was worth it now that you aren't suffering. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself seeing you in constant pain." said Yugyeom.

I looked at him as he stared off into the sky. It still puzzled me how he was able to retain his sanity when others back home couldn't. I started to ask then quickly backed away when he started clutching his sides. It was just like last time, but this time he wasn't running away. I ducked behind a tree and looked out. It probably took a lot of his power to keep his insanity at bay. It hurt to see him like this.

"Shi, come out. It's okay." he said.

Clearly he wasn't okay. The aura around him was oppressive. I kept perfectly still in hopes he wouldn't spot me.

"Ah, playing hide and seek now are we? All right, I'm up for a game. If I win, you have no choice but to join me. If I lose, I'll let you off scot free. Sounds good?" Yugyeom shouted. I kept silent. "Ah, and here I thought you'd give me an easy win. If I can't find you within three hours, you win."

I watched in horror as he ran right past me. How much longer would it be until he noticed me? Now was my only chance to relocate. I quietly moved then noticed a small hole in the ground. I quickly transformed and hopped in. Not too long after, Yugyeom's figure had ran past. I felt like I was in a horror play.

"Maybe he went further out..." I heard him say.

Was it another trick? Knowing him, it probably was. The aroma of food wafted its way into the hike I stayed in. He was playing dirty, that was true. I didn't know how much time had exactly passed, but at least an hour should've.

시현

I jolted awake at the sound of someone yelling. It was Yugyeom. Seeing as how I was still in the hole, he was frustrated with being unable to locate me.

"Alright, it's been three hours. Come out you piece of shit." he said angrily.

I created a bit of fog to act like a smoke screen. I needed to keep the spot hidden in case I ever needed it. I had barely gotten away before the fog was dispersed. My hairs stood on end and not too long after Yugyeom landed in front of me.

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"None of your business. Just get the hell away from me and stay out of my life." I shouted then hurriedly flew away.

I had probably given myself a death wish. I figured he was already chasing me, biding his time before knocking me out of the sky and having his way with me. Nothing came. Did what I said actually get through to him? That seemed to be the only logical reason.


	9. A Lead

It was practically a ghost town. The stench of decaying bodies filled my nostrils and caused me to gag. I hurried to Ms. Wond's and found her door open. The inside still looked intact. I closed the door and found it easier to breathe inside despite the little wafts of decaying body here and there. Her things were neatly put away as if she had gone on vacation. I noticed a piece of paper stuck in between two books. I pulled one out then started to read.

_"Heya sugar. I had a feeling you'd end up back here. I'm sure by the time you get here, you'll see this place is a ghost town. I'm most likely still alive, but in the event I'm not, you'll see a bag sitting in my closet upstairs. In it is all the research I've done on the disease infecting juzuses. - Ms. Wond'. So I guess my answer lies upstairs..." _I thought then hurried up the stairs.

It would've been nice to know which door was the closet she was referring too. I was left with no choice but to open all of them. I entered a bedroom then noticed a door. I opened it and found a bag waiting for me. She did die. I tried lifting the bag, but it proved to be difficult.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice asked.

I stood on alert and prepared to fight.

"Calm down. I'm normal, for now anyway. Anything you want? Need? I'll do it." he said.

"Then make yourself scarce." I spat then decided to use the bedroom as my research area.

I looked back and saw he really did leave. I didn't really want him to, but I couldn't risk his other half ruining everything. It was difficult trying to keep my wants at bay. Sometimes I felt like giving up and giving in to him, just so we could be together. Was that a smart thing to do? Obviously not, but it sure was better constantly having to pull away when all I wanted to do was get closer.

시현

I couldn't help but notice food randomly appearing whenever I felt hungry or a drink instantly within arms reach. It most likely was Yugyeom, but there was no proof. After I told him to leave, I had no idea what he did and where he ended up. Though, it could be my own powers acting on their own. A part of me wanted Yugyeom to be the culprit. I wanted him to still care about me, even if on the surface I had to be cruel to him. It sounded selfish, possessive even. I slowly placed the paper down then sighed.

I took a moment to relax and clear my mind. I didn't have time to think of my relationship. Hundreds of people needed a cure and fast. I didn't know much about the disease, but an infected person certainly couldn't live long with it. I got back to work in trying to understand what Ms. Wond had left behind.

시현

I opened my eyes then panicked. When did I fall asleep? A blanket was covering me as well. This was definitely Yugyeom's work. I looked out and saw it was pitch black out.

"Yugyeom..." I muttered subconsciously.

Where was he? I left my spot on the floor and headed downstairs. I turned on some lights then saw a figure looming in her exam room. I sent a projectile at it then saw it move.

"Oh, you're up. How far have you gotten?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"How long have you been here?" I demanded.

"Does it matter? If I say nothing, you tell me off. If I say something, you tell me off. I get it, you don't want me around anymore, but do you think this is easy for me? Knowing I had to let you go because if we stayed together, you'd end up like me?" Yugyeom said as he approached me. I stepped back with each step he took. "Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from going batshit crazy and hurting you? I already did once and I never want to again. But I... I just can't stay away from you."

"I feel that way too. I want to be close to you, but I don't want to get hurt again..." I said, feeling guilty that I never considered his feelings.

"Can I hold you... just once? I'll be careful..." he pleaded.

My body moved without hesitation towards him. It wasn't the same as it used to be, but some of the essence of it remained. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, becoming infected as well.

"Promise me you'll find a cure for us all and never join our side." said Yugyeom in a serious tone.

I looked at him in shock. How did he know what was on my mind? He looked down at me then smiled warmly.

"I promise." I replied.

He kissed the top of my head then let me go.

"I should go. I can feel my powers weakening." he said with a sad smile.

"Be safe..." I whispered as I watched him go.

It must be tiring, day in and day out using his power to suppress the evils that threatened to spill out if he didn't. I slowly made my way back upstairs feeling emptier than before.

시현

I jumped out of my spot in excitement. It made sense to me. I knew what the next step needed to be. It was just a matter of getting there and hoping there was still some left. I paused in the doorway then looked back. Was it wise to just leave everything? I couldn't use my powers to carry it as they could possibly get wet. I wasn't strong enough either. I had left Seoho and Harin behind. I couldn't trust Yugyeom either.

I tried carrying a few test objects and as expected, they were slightly damp. It could be worse. I could have Seoho's power that burns anything and everything. I turned around then freaked out before trapping it in a water bubble. A zombie? Those didn't exist on this planet. A lightbulb went off. He had to be nearby. I looked out the window and sure enough, he was commanding a bunch of the dead townsfolk.

Which side was it? I looked back and saw a few more trying to enter the room. I trapped them as well. They didn't seem hostile. I opened the window then sent a blob of water his way. It hit him dead on.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I sent up some help." he shouted.

"Could you warn a person!? I nearly had a heart attack!" I shouted back, completely annoyed.

"Sorry." he said then snapped. All the moving bodies instantly fell lifeless to the ground. I shuddered. His power was a strange one. "Do you mind sending those down here?"

I quietly watched as he had cleared the town of the horribly smelling normie bodies. The stench lingered, but it wasn't as prominent as it used to be. Was it wise to ask him to fetch something for me? Or even travel with me? The obvious answer was no.

"Yugyeom!" I shouted.

He looked up at me then flew over to the window. I felt my face heat up as he looked at me. He started to laugh and reached for my face then stopped. His face fell momentarily.

"What's up?" he asked after a bit of awkward silence.

"Well, first let me ask this. Why do you hang around me despite knowing you could turn against me at any moment?" I asked curiously.

"It's going to sound cliché and cheesy, but my answer is love. I love you a lot, Shi. I worry about you. Seo and Rin hardly gave a shit about you. They even talked about you behind your back. They-" he said then stopped as he looked at my sullen face. "The point is, I don't want anyone to hurt you when you're alone like this. You aren't the best fighter if we're going to be honest."

"Am I really that weak to you?" I asked in a raised voice.

"I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong. I meant you don't have experience like we do." he said quickly to try and remedy the situation.

He wasn't wrong. I had barely started to learned basic combat skills when the disease broke out. Still, he didn't have to point it out. He took note of my discomfort and tried to make light of the situation.

"But, that doesn't mean you're helpless now does it? If there's anything I admire about you, it's your iron will." he said with a smile.

"The thing I really wanted to ask... can you accompany me somewhere? I can't possibly carry everything myself and yes, I know, you're a threat to my wellbeing, but Seo and Rin aren't here..." I said with a frown.

"Are you okay with me disappearing for hours?" he asked.

"If it means getting a step closer to a cure, definitely." I responded then stopped myself as I almost touched him.


	10. A Venture With The Devil

I glanced at Yugyeom who had no trouble in using his powers to carry everything. He's only disappeared twice since we left town. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. He looked at me then smiled happily. I looked away as my face burned. No matter how many times I told myself not to like him anymore, my heart kept beating wildly.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you. Here, I'll leave a part of my magic here to carry the bag, okay?" he said before taking off.

I didn't get a chance to respond. I stopped walking then noticed the bag stopped moving as well. How much did Yugyeom study before we fled our country? I kept moving as I was nearing the area where it grew. A wall made up of plants suddenly surrounded me and trapped me. My attacks wouldn't work against it. A green and white bird appeared then transformed.

"Well look at what I caught. A juzuse! What are the odds?" she said with a snort.

"Why are you here and not at home?" I asked cautiously.

"A kid named Yugyeom said we'd have a helluva time here and he certainly didn't disappoint." she said before cackling.

So he did know about the juzuse I saw. I stepped closer to the bag then discreetly put up a defensive shield.

"My, what to do with a cutie like you? It'd be a shame to waste such a pretty face. Maybe I'll have some fun with you." she said with a lick of her lips.

The last thing I wanted at the moment was to be raped by someone unattractive as her. She reached out to me then noticed she couldn't touch me.

"A shield huh? Not for long." she said then crushed my barrier within seconds.

"Stay away!" I shrieked while closing my eyes.

A loud thud was heard and I looked to see. The bag was beating up on the woman. I smiled a little as it felt like Yugyeom was protecting me. I took the chance to assess the walls and find a weak point. I found a spot towards the base then put all of my power towards it. It fell back. I quickly transformed fully and flew away.

시현

I banged my head against a rock. I had no idea where I was and I had lost the bag. Yugyeom wouldn't be back for hours. I grazed over my forehead then realized it was bleeding. I didn't realize how hard I was hitting. I placed a small amount of my power into a water blob then pressed against the bleeding area. It would heal in a few minutes, but it leaving a scar was inevitable.

Yugyeom was right. I was the worst fighter. I couldn't even defend myself against her without his help. I really was useless. Seoho and Harin weren't wrong for talking about me. I wasn't the right person for the job. This was more up Seoho and Harin's alley. Why did I think I could be a hero when I couldn't even care for myself? I gave up.

시현

Night had fallen and a cool draft often blew into the cave. It chilled me to the bone. The fire was hardly enough to keep even a normal bird warm. I felt something touch me and block out the cool drafts.

"You really are hopeless alone aren't you?" a voice said softly.

"I'm giving up. If I can't fend for myself, our people shouldn't rely on me." I said while keeping my back to him.

"Shi, it's okay to not be strong. It's okay to rely on others. You don't have to do everything on your own. You're one juzuse." said Yugyeom as he rubbed my arm.

I let him. He didn't know how much I needed to hear I wasn't useless, that I happened to be a person who needed others to succeed.

"Anyway, you dropped this." he said then presented the bag.

I sat up then looked at him in shock. How, when and why? He placed it down then produced plants from his pocket before quickly dropping them.

"I can't hold them long... it burns my hands." he said with a sheepish smile.

He even got the plants I needed even though it hurt him. I took the blanket then asked him to hold it.

"What f-" he started then quieted down when I hugged him. "I see..."

"Thank you so much..." I whispered.

My body trembled. Was I about to cry? No, I was crying. I couldn't stop. I needed to hurry up and find the rest of the ingredients needed so I could bring him back and everyone else.

시현

I flipped through notes and felt a bit stumped. Where exactly was it? I didn't know this country well and I've only been to a few places. I felt the notes leave my hands and enter Yugyeom's.

"Hm... sounds familiar." he muttered before taking out a map.

"You know where the place is?" I asked full of hope.

"Nope! But we can use what we have to pinpoint an area." he said while scouring the map.

I looked along with him and explained a few things that he didn't understand. Just when I thought we weren't getting anywhere, he let out an excited sound.

"It's in this area. And seeing as as how we're here, we need to go south east... Are you sure you want to travel with me still?" he asked seriously. "I can get Seo and Rin for you."

I didn't really want him to go, but it was probably the best option for the both of us. So I told him. I could see the brief sadness flicker across his face before he took off. I didn't want to part from him, but I didn't know what awaited me further south and Yugyeom wouldn't always be around.

시현

The sky was a bright orange when Seoho and Harin appeared. They looked on edge as well.

"Where is it?" Harin asked in confusion.

"Is what?" I asked just as puzzled.

"The attacking juzuse. Whatever, what matters is that you're okay." said Seoho before pulling me into a hug. "What's all this you have?"

"A way to cure our family and friends of that strange disease." I said then divvied up the books. "We need to head south east to a place called Sprut. There where the next ingredient is."

"These are kind of heavy if put all together... how did you get them out here by yourself?" Seoho asked.

"Magic. Anyway, let's get a move on. The sooner the better." I said then started to move.


	11. Sprut

I looked around and wondered if we were close to our destination. I had already started deciphering the notes I had in hopes of learning the other location of the last two ingredients. It would be great if they were nearby, but nothing ever came easy in life.

"I think we're here. What does the fruit look like?" asked Harin.

"The description she wrote says they grow like grapes but are big like lemons. I've never seen them before, but I guess we'll find out." I replied while continuing forward.

"Go on ahead Rin, I'll stay with him." said Seoho.

He nodded then immediately took off. She didn't give a color, so finding them based off of what we had would be challenging especially if another fruit just like it existed. We headed off in the direction of the town and grew anxious by the lack of sound as we neared it. Were they wiped out as well? Sure enough, my thoughts were proven true by the sight of dried blood and the horrific stench of decaying bodies.

"Yu would be able to clear the area..." I muttered unintentionally.

"What about Yugyeom?" asked Seoho.

"Nothing. I just miss him." I lied as we started to check around for any food.

There wasn't much as most of it had started to decay or mold. I picked up a fruit and immediately thought of Yugyeom. He loved this kind of fruit. There was only one left, so I took it in hopes of being able to call him over and leave it for him.

"I'll go see if there's a not too damaged place we can stay and do research in. Stay here." said Seoho as he took his stack of books.

I quietly sat in the room as I handled the fruit. Was he following us? Or did he go off to terrorize more people?

"Psst. Shi." a voice called out.

I looked around then noticed a purple and white bird beside me. It transformed and revealed who I had been thinking about the entire time.

"You followed us..." I said in a bit of surprise.

"Is that for me?" he asked while pointing to the fruit.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." I replied then handed it over.

I quietly watched him as he happily dug into it. No matter how normal he seemed right now, the darkness still lurked, waiting for its chance to jump out. I couldn't forget that fact.

"Bad juzuse are following you all. Be careful moving alone." said Yugyeom as he laid across my lap.

"Rin is in trouble." I said then felt Yugyeom keep me seated. "Let me go."

"So you can get in the way? Absolutely not. Rin can take care of himself anyway. He's not helpless like you." said Yugyeom with a wave of his hand.

"Then teach me how to fight since you know so much." I retorted in anger.

"Would love to, but what would Rin and Seo think about your sudden disappearances? Plus, you have a country to save, you don't have time to devote any to training. Pick up what you can from those two." Yugyeom said with a serious tone. "Seo's coming back, open your bag."

I watched as he transformed into a bird and hopped into my bag just as Seoho came back.

"Where's the fruit you had?" he asked.

"Ate it. Sorry." I apologized as I rose to my feet.

"Follow me." replied Seoho.

시현

I read over Ms. Wond's notes as I kept the flap to my bag out of Seoho's sight. Yugyeom quietly sat beside me and would give me a little peck if he noticed something worth noting.

"Hey, is everything okay on your end?" asked Seoho suddenly while rising from his seat.

"Yes. I think I'm close to figuring out the last two ingredients. Where exactly I still don't know." I replied as I helped Yugyeom back into the bag.

"I can't help but feel we're being watched by something sinister." said Seoho with a sigh. "Maybe it's nerves."

He sat back down and Yugyeom had come back out. I looked at him but he shook his head, meaning he was still normal for now. Was someone else watching us? Yugyeom tapped me and showed me his scraggly writing. He planned to go check for us and not to worry if he didn't come back.

I wrote back a be safe before cupping him in my hands and letting him escape by the open window. Just then I saw Harin looking around carrying a bunch of fruit. I called him over then marveled at the size of the fruit.

"They fit the description." Seoho commented.

"They were the only ones growing in that spot. We lucked out." replied Harin.

"Well, I learned of the city we need to go to to collect the plants, but not exactly where... I don't know what they look like either. There's no description, no name. I guess she only got as far as identifying two before..." I muttered.

"That sinister feeling is gone. Now I can relax." said Seoho with a relieved sigh.

That meant there was a juzuse watching us from afar and Yugyeom had dealt with them. A smile formed on my face at the thought of him protecting us.

"What's got you all smiley?" Harin asked.

"Oh, we're close to figuring this out and I got excited." I lied.

They'd never let me hear the end of it if they knew the truth.

시현

We set off for the city northwest of Spurt. In the end, Yugyeom never came back. It should've been expected seeing as how he'd have to use some of his power that kept him sane to use in battle. I offered him a small thank you into the wind and hoped by some weird miracle it'd reach him.

"Shi, your mind has been wandering as of late. Is everything okay?" Seoho asked quietly.

"Yeah. Just think of how big a burden this all is. Everyone's lives depending on me. Having to avoid certain places because of the war. It's a lot really." I said, avoiding any mention of Yugyeom.

"Well, that much is true... Try not to space out too much, okay? Danger is everywhere." Seoho said with a reassuring smile.

I nodded in understanding then wondered how the cure should be mixed. Would it be the juices? A mix of juice and the entire plant? There was a lot to consider and we only had so many ingredients. Sure we could go back and get more, but the problem was how long it'd take. I felt my face collide with a tree, causing me to drop everything.

"And I just warned you..." Seoho sighed.

I looked down then panicked when a creature started to run off with our first ingredient. I quickly chased after it and was relieved to have retrieved it. I walked back over and picked up my things before taking flight again.

"We'll be passing dangerous territory, so please stay focused, Shi." Harin said worried.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered as I held the books tighter.


	12. A Trick

I sat alone as Seoho kept watch while Harin had gone out in search of our mystery ingredient. I decided to rest my mind and get some fresh air. I snuck out the window then hurried into the woods nearby. I only got so far before I felt eyes on me. It didn't feel like Yugyeom. I walked further in then heard rustling leaves.

"Come out and fight me." I said preparing to fight.

"Fight? That's one thing I dislike doing." a person replied, revealing themselves as they hung on a branch.

"You're a juzuse... and infected at that..." I commented as I looked him over.

"Sharp eyes. Here I thought everyone was infected. Guess there's an exception." he said before letting go of the branch and landing. "Just how did you avoid it?"

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I replied discreetly stepping back.

"Hm, why are you out here alone? Don't you know how bad it is to wander out alone?" he said with a sigh.

"I know, I just needed air. Now leave me be." I said as I turned on my heel.

"Let me accompany you." he said while floating behind me.

"No. You're infected. You'll hurt me." I said as I continued to walk.

"And didn't I say I dislike fighting? Do you have a thick skull?" he asked nonchantly.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" I asked in annoyance.

"Sure." he said with a wide smile.

시현

I quietly sat by a small pond while he sat next to me. I played around with the water then noticed he was staring at me.

"What is it?" I snapped at him.

"Don't you want to know things about me? I'd like to know about you." he said with his cheek in his hand.

"We aren't friends. We don't have to share anything." I countered, my magic revealing my emotions.

"Name's Midori. I'm a juzuse just like you. I'm probably older than you. I don't really have family. They treat me as if I don't exist." said Midori as he rocked back and forth. "Didn't get any better when we all became infected, so when this guy came and said we could have fun somewhere, I was game. Though, he didn't mention I'd run into beautiful people."

I gave him a weird look as he looked at me with a smile. What was he thinking? Who was he talking about?

"Right... so, why don't you like fighting?" I asked, choosing to indulge him.

"Mmm, it's the reason why my family is broken the way it is. Plus it drove away the girl I had feelings for." Midori said with a sigh. "Silly isn't it? A juzuse who doesn't like fighting."

Midori didn't seem like a bad guy. Then a thought hit me.

"If I find a cure for the disease, would you be willing to be my test subject?" I asked full of hope.

"Hm... yeah, sure. Being infected does make you more powerful, but as a price, our body slowly deteriorates. The more you give into it, the faster you'll die." said Midori as he blew a leaf back and forth. "So I use my power to keep my sanity. Doing so has kept my body from wasting away."

"Really? That's relieving to hear..." I said as I thought of Yugyeom.

"So, are you here alone?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just doing a little traveling. Seeing the world." I lied as I didn't quite trust him.

"Ah. Well, if you need some backup, I can easily provide." Midori said with a grin.

I nodded then felt him ruffle my hair. The floating water bubble wiggled before exploding and falling back into the pond. He had managed to break my subconscious concentration.

"So, when do you plan to move, cutie?" asked Midori.

"Cutie...? Are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm an honest guy, so yes. Yes I am." he replied. "What of it?"

I was speechless. What would I say to him? It wasn't like I was in a relationship anymore. Even then, how could he flirt with a stranger? He didn't even know if I was into guys or not.

"I'm not into men." I lied as I rose from my spot. "Bye."

"Hey, let me come along too." he whined as he followed after me.

Was it wise to let him come back with me? What would Seoho and Harin say? Would he still be this docile when he saw them? I didn't know anything. I couldn't shake him either. My best course of action was to head somewhere else, far from them.

"You know... it feels like we're being watched." said Midori pretty loudly.

I didn't sense anything. Were his senses heightened due to the disease? I looked back at Midori who kept his eyes on me. Was he plotting something? Was he actually going to try and hurt him?

"Midori, if that's even your name, I see right through you." I lied, looking for his reactions. "You're plotting to earn my trust then backstab me. Literally if you can."

Midori started to laugh then smiled.

"I'm much stronger than you yet I haven't touched you. Doesn't that say enough?" countered Midori.

"I know you're itching to take me out, just try it." I spat as I got into a fighting position.

"Cutie, you misunderstand. There really is someone nearby. I was simply warning you." Midori said with a shrug. I kept my guard up as I continued to lead him away. "May I at least have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Call me Hyun." I muttered before stopping. It should be far enough. "Let's rest here."

"You're hiding something aren't you? I won't force you to tell me, but it'd be in your best interest as the person watching us might not give you the chance." said Midori softly.

I was about to protest when a bolt of electricity made its way in between us, causing us to separate.

"Midori! You didn't tell me you found our next meal." a feminine voice said from afar.

"Well to start off he's not. He's pretty strong. I was just about to infect him and get him on our side." Midori lied.

"Oh, is that so? Then I'll watch." said the person before emerging from the trees.

I looked at Midori who gave me an apologetic look. I stepped back then had a bolt of lightning sent right by my foot.

"I won't let you get away." she said with a wink.

I silently prayed and hoped Rin and Seo could continue on without me. I looked up and saw Midori and the nameless woman disappeared. Just as I was about to call out, Midori had come out from between the trees.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I swallowed hard as I could see little flecks of blood by his mouth and on his collar.

"Yeah..." I muttered, hiding my fear.


	13. Jealous Gyeom

"Let me get this straight. You just happened to meet him and he willingly agreed to be our test subject? Does that make sense to you?" Seoho said in disbelief.

"Okay but, hear me out. Has he hurt me yet? Am I lying dead somewhere? No. He even protected me." I said. "So he'll be traveling with us."

"He can come with us as long as he stays in bird form and within my sight." said Harin. "Can you do that?"

"Aye sir." Midori said with a wink.

We watched as he transformed into a bird then nestled himself in Harin's hair. Seoho still seemed skeptical of Midori. Seoho had always been a wary person so I naturally didn't expect him to be readily accepting.

시현

We took a break from searching to review what we knew. It had taken a while for Harin to find the third ingredient. My mind drifted to Yugyeom. I hadn't seen him in days. Was he okay? Was he collapsed somewhere and someone was robbing him of his clothes?

A clear bird appeared in front of me, causing me to abruptly stop and almost fall back.

"You were about to divert from the path. And run into that tree." Midori said as he moved to the side.

He was right. I always seemed to lose sight of everything around me once I started thinking about Yugyeom. Why was that? Midori landed on my shoulder then pecked at my neck.

"Tell me. What's occupying your mind? I won't tell the others." he asked quietly.

"Just thinking of an old friend. He's infected too." I said as we kept flying.

"Oh? Were you two close?" Midori pressed.

"I... yeah. We were. We understood each other... yet I couldn't see the pain he was in..." I muttered as tears pricked my eyes.

I felt something land on my shoulder then nearly jumped in fright. It was Yugyeom. How did he find us? How did he know I was talking about him? I had questions I wanted answered, but Midori had hopped over to my other shoulder.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you and why are you hanging around my friends?" Yugyeom countered.

"Your friends? Hyun, do you know this guy?" Midori asked.

"He was the guy I was telling you about..." I mumbled then glanced over at Harin and Seoho who didn't seem to notice another juzuse's presence.

"I'm going to nicely ask you to hop off my boyfriend's shoulder." Yugyeom spat.

"Boyfriend? From what I've gathered, you two are just good friends. Which also means he's up for grabs and I've already called dibs." said Midori before snuffing Yugyeom with his wing.

I quickly grabbed the both of them and held them away from each other. The last thing I needed was a bird fight erupting on my shoulder.

"Please, you're both being ridiculous. Yugyeom, get in my bag. They can't find you. And you, Midori, go back to Rin." I said then let him go.

I sighed then gently patted my bag. Yugyeom responded with a few pecks, meaning he had plenty of time to talk.

시현

We finally landed in the area we suspected the last ingredient would be. I walked off from the others then let Yugyeom out of my bag. He flew out then transformed in front of me before sprouting his wings and pulling me along with him. His hands were covered. He really was taking big precautions with me.

"Gyeom... you know we aren't a thing anymore..." I mumbled as I let my wings come out as well.

"Can we get back together? I really love you, Shihyun..." Yugyeom said as he slowed down.

I looked around then noticed he had brought me to an estranged river. I hated that he knew how much I loved being around water.

"Yu... I really would love to. But this disease... you could lash out..." I said as I remembered the time he attacked me.

"I get it... I don't want to push you." said Yugyeom quietly.

He soon let go of my hands as I had attacked him with water. He growled at me then started to attack me with water which I easily stopped. It was then he tackled me to the ground and started to tickle me. I begged him to stop but he continued and only stopped when he had his fill.

"Fine, you win." I said out of breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he lifted me to my feet.

"Let's get back together. We almost have everything we need. We might be able to cure you and everyone else soon. Though, I'm not sure how much you all would need." I said with a smile.

"You'll really get back with me!? But that Midori person..." he said with a glare.

"He means nothing to me. I've only loved you." I said as I hugged him tight.

"Shi..." he said as he hugged me back.

He planted a kiss on my forehead then buried his face in my hair. I had missed this. I had missed being held so tenderly by him. I let him go then sighed happily. I felt Yugyeom hide me behind him and I then sensed someone else.

"So this is where you ran off to. With that." said Midori as he emerged from the trees.

"What do you want?" Yugyeom seethed.

"Hyun, Seoho and Harin are ready to move out. We found the location of the last ingredient." Midori replied before blowing Yugyeom to the side. "Don't hang around him. He's trouble."

"That's my choice. If I want to be around him, then I'll be around him. If I want to date him, I'll date him. Stop acting like you own me." I spat before going over to check on Yugyeom. "Tell them I'll be right there."

Midori sneered before walking away. I hesitated to touch him then noticed he took off his hand covers and gave them to me. I quickly put them on and touched his face where he had a cut.

"Does it hurt...? Did he hit anywhere else?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm tough. It'll take more than that to hurt me. Now let's get you back to the others. I'll rest up in your bag." Yugyeom said before transforming.

I picked him up then opened the flap of my bag. I took a deep breath before hurrying back over to the others.


	14. The Final Ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally finished after years jvtrdiynuiunyub

I set up different sections for testing the cure. Midori sat by side and I could feel Yugyeom glaring from inside my bag.

"Say, what became of our fellow juzuse out in the woods?" Midori asked as I wrote down steps.

"He left. And don't think of trying anything. He will find out and will come after you." I said, glancing at my bag briefly.

"Really? Just how? Is there some kind of listening device on you?" he asked while looking me over, getting handsy.

I swatted at his hands in fear of Yugyeom exposing himself in a fit of rage. Midori backed off and snickered. His touch made me feel a bit sick.

"Go see where Seo and Rin are. Tell me if they found anything." I said, pushing him away.

"Only for you." he said with a wink.

As soon as Midori left, Yugyeom hopped out of my bag and transformed. Jealousy and anger were clearly present on his face.

"Stop it. You saw it, he initiated it. You can get back at him once you're both cured." I said as I took his hand in mine.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust him. I'm going to hang around a bit more and keep his grubby hands off of my precious Shihyun." Yugyeom stated.

"Will you be okay...?" I asked worriedly.

"Definitely. I have most control over my body now. Though, I feel it's a bit early to show myself to Rin and Seo huh?" said Yugyeom with a sheepish smile.

"Why not today? Should you do something dramatic? I don't think they'd go for you just casually strolling over. Pretend to be delirious or something?" I suggested then felt my internal alarms going off. "Something's nearby."

"It's been here awhile... now it's made its move. Shi, stay close to me... it's a juzuse." said Yugyeom as he pulled me close.

All was quiet around us, but our bodies were on high alert for the target that threatened us. I discreetly put up a defensive shield in case something were to happen suddenly.

"I see you've come back. Why?" a familiar voice asked.

"I figured it was you. Can't let him out of your sight can you? Why? Because you like him?" Yugyeom asked as he looked around with his eyes.

"Well aren't you smart? Since you already know so much, give him up. It's better for all three parties." Midori said as he walked over to us. "I can give you everything this guy can't."

"But I don't want everything. I want him." I replied as I nuzzled my cheek against his neck.

A strong gust of wind blew towards up and separated us in the process. Midori let his wings materialize before going off on his own with Yugyeom. I tried going after them but was stopped by the sound of Seoho's voice.

"We've got it, Shihyun!" Seoho shouted from above. "Hey, where's Midori? He had one simple job."

Harin landed as well before placing the ingredients in the bag. I remained quiet as I looked off in the direction they went in.

"He'll be back... I don't know when though." I muttered, rubbing my arm. "I think... I think I saw Yugyeom..."

They both looked at me in shock. They started bombarding me with questions. I was hardly in tune with myself as I worried about him. Was he okay? Was he winning? Did he need help?

"Let's make this cure then hurry to find him." said Seoho, crouching down with Harin and started following my steps.

I came to my senses and started helping them out. I promised Yugyeom I'd cure him. We all looked up as a burst of juzuse magic was felt. It was Midori's. I was already up and running before my mind could catch up. Harin and Seoho called after me, but I was already set on going to help Yugyeom.

I arrived at the spot where we sensed the magic then looked around. I spotted familiar colored wings stained with flecks of blood. He looked in my direction causing me to freeze up.

"He... Is he..." I stammered, feeling weak all of a sudden.

"Do you fear me now?" he asked, approaching me.

I screamed in fright and took flight. It couldn't be. Yugyeom was always strong. I bumped into Harin and Seoho who had followed me. I quickly explained what happened, leaving out that it was Yugyeom. I hid behind Seoho as he and Harin prepared to fight.

"Hey, why do you both seem upset?" asked Midori, playing innocent.

"You hurt an innocent human. I knew we couldn't trust you." said Seoho with a glare.

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt." said Harin with a shake of his head.

"A human? Oh no, I attacked a very dangerous juzuse." said Midori with laughter. "I'm guessing that's what Hyun told you? Come and see."

They followed after Midori as I stayed behind. I panicked and sapped the water out of nearby plants and had Yugyeom's body brought to me. The exchange went unnoticed as I quickly flew away with Yugyeom's body in tow.

I stopped by our things and quickly worked on the cure. I probably only had so long until the infection reclaimed him and he attacked me. I had started blending it all together when I heard a growl from behind me.

_"Please let me make it!"_ I thought, adding in water.

I just barely dodged his attack just as it finished seeping into the water. As much as I didn't want to, I emptied my water bubble of oxygen, causing him to start drowning. I had to be precise as one wrong move resulted in either of us dying. I quickly destroyed the bubble, allowing him to cough up water before forcing the cure down his throat.

His body convulsed which I hoped meant he was getting better. His wings suddenly sprouted and his white feathers started to shed as he sounded as if he vomiting. I watched in pain, wondering if it hurt more than having a wing cut off.

"Ew, gross..." I muttered, not actually expecting him to vomit. I blinked, noticing something dark in his vomit. I swallowed hard before sending water to fish it out. "What is this...?"

It looked like a chewed up and burnt human heart. I wrapped it in a water bubble then looked at Yugyeom who slept like a rock. He was back. I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly. It was then I remembered Seoho and Harin. I couldn't leave Yugyeom alone. I made my choice, relocating and hiding him along with our things.

시현

I arrived just as Midori was about to rip into my friends. I quickly trapped him in a water bubble and removed the oxygen from inside.

"Shihyun!" Seoho said, coughing hard.

"You came..." Harin mumbled, sitting up.

I increased the water pressure inside, not allowing him to try and escape. It was one thing to hurt me, but I wouldn't stand for him hurting my friends, my second family. Midori stopped moving, but I wasn't finished. I tore him in half by increasing the pressure by leaps and bounds. Seoho and Harin looked at me as I stared at the two halves of Midori.

"Shihyun... that was..." Seoho said, unable to hide his surprise.

"We didn't think you had it in you." Harin said, voicing Seoho's thoughts. He punctured Midori's body, making sure he was dead. "You're growing up."

I came to my senses then gave them an innocent smile.

"He's torn in half... Who did that?" I asked, looking around.

"You did." Seoho said.

"Me? Oh wow..." I muttered, surprised by my strength. "I have something important to show you both!"

I led them back to Yugyeom who was still asleep. I explained what the black thing was as Harin had asked about it. Seoho used a bit of the ingredients on Yugyeom's wounds.

"So which method did you use?" Harin asked, looking over the various ones.

"Two." I responded, crossing out the others. "It doesn't seem like we need a whole bunch, but it's not going to be easy healing everyone."

Harin and Seoho discussed ways to give the others the medicine easier while I watched over Yugyeom. He was finally back to us. I kissed his forehead then smiled happily. We were one step closer to saving our species from self extinction.


End file.
